User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/A Day in the Life of Winslow - A Perfect Day for a Walk! Part 2
Everybody takes a walk in town* Sparklez: Sigh, ah, isn't this nice tho guys? I know right, it is isn't it uh huh u guys know it? Dan: Uh yeah yes i know i know. Cassie: What will we do first? TorqueDawg: Hey guys, what are ya going to? Sparklez: Finding something fun, wanna hang out with us? TorqueDawg: Nah man, nope! Sparklez: We could need another friend as well? ToruqeDawg: TorqueDawg doesnt need to, TorqueDawg is even better here... Winslow: -_- Meow?? ._. :3 TorqueDawg: But TorqueDawg IS bored after all -_- Sigh fine :3 why not? Lizzie: Lol... -_- Seriously let's... :/ Ah well let's go... *In town, they are looking for fun stuff* Stampy: What could we do? Like what... What could be fun?... Cassie: How about that? *Points at an amusement park in front of them* Everybody: :O WOW! Sparklez: Those who wanna enter raise your hands! *Sparklez raises his hand and everybody else does as well, except Winslow, idk Winslow didn't notice* Cassie: -_- AHEM!? Winslow: Huh? OH! :O *Raises his paw* Meow! ^^ Sparklez: Good, everybody enter! Everybody: YAY! ^^ *Runs inside amusement park* *Silent moment inside amusement park, the gang are on a roller coaster ride as Cassie grins evil and picks up a knife since she is behind everybody else, and is about to stab Stampy or Stacy since they are in front of Cassie and Winslow's cart, BUT all other six duck as Winslow let's out a "MEOW!" and ducks only as well so Cassie is confused and it is a tunnel in front of them, Cassie didn't duck in time so she failed. Then they have fun on a ferris wheel and Cassie is about to jump down in right time, only to land NOT in any of the wheels, only to land on a cactus on the ground, she screams of pain. Then they are at a "test your strength" part where TorqueDawg is about to hit it, he failed and throws it at the ground with anger, Cassie's turn so now, she plan to use the hammer on Sparklez, but Winslow kicks a banana peel behind himself by mistake, causing Cassie to slip on it, man on mistake, she throws hammer at the thing and she won, her friends cheer but she is mad. Then they are at a water ride as Cassie cross her arms by anger and Winslow and the others enjoys it and hands in the air. Then Cassie sits somewhere where they throw balls at a point tho at a point where she falls in the water under her, she enter from water and groans of anger. Last part: Throw balls at bottles, Lizzie won so Villager who works there gives her a teddy bear and gives it to Cassie, she looks confused at it then looks angry at the camera as she gives it to TorqueDawg and walks away, TorqueDawg shrugs at camera then hugs teddy bear with love XD What the heck?* *Yup yeah, silent moment is over, everybody leave amusement park now* Dan: THAT WAS AWESOME! :D I totally had alot of fun, what about you guys?... Stacy: What? Yeah ^^ It was cool and all that, it can't be better! TorqueDawg: MUST admit, it was cool for me too! ^^ Cassie: *So Cassie isn't happy k Cassie is angry* <:( Sigh whatever... Sparklez: What shall we do now, guys?.. Stampy: OH LOOK! *Stampy points forward and they see a zoo* Dan: A zoo? Lizzie: I hope they have cute animals in there! Cassie: Hm... >:) Heh heh! Sparklez: I see Cassie already wants too! Cassie: Huh? :O Oh sure yeah! XD... Sparklez: XD Ok so as Sparklez say... XD ok who wanna enter the zoo? *He raise his hand and everybody do same, even Cassie and Winslow* Good let's go! *They go inside* *They go to the monkeys* Stampy: Hi, monkeys! Cassie: Hm IF i tease however the gorillas, will they attack my friends? Winslow: Meow.... *Shrugs* Cassie: I try... Hey gorillas! *Sticks tongue at them* Nanananana! XD! *Gorillas are angry* Cassie: Nana! Ok, hi guys! *They look at her* The gorillas wanna... *Gorilla grabs Cassie* GRN! *Takes her inside* AAAH! *They beat her up* Sparklez: CASSIE! D: *Runs to cage, then gorillas throw her outside to elephant cage* Cassie: UGH! *As Cassie gets up, she steps on a peanut which an elephant in front of her tried to grab it with the trunk, now the trunk grabs Cassie as elephant is very angry* Uh Oh! Not again! PLS!... *And elephant beats her up then throws outside* OMG!... TorqueDawg: GOD!... That was FUNNY! Good XD Funny noob, noob noob noob noob... Cassie: AH! Shut up! >:(... *Winslow licks at her as she stares angry at the camera* *Later, they watch at pandas* Lizzie: Pandas are so cute! ^^ Stampy: Yeah and endangered... Cassie: Now is my chance! >:/ *Cassie uses a key to open cages for bears, lions, tigers, snakes, crocodiles and heck even rhinos* HAHAHAH! ALL ANIMALS WILL ATTACK THEM! XD... :O Huh? *BUT no they didn't, tigers grabs her shoulders, tigers and others are all around Cassie, they only focus on her* Uh oh, i was wrong... :( *Facepalm* I am such an idiot! *Animals attacks Cassie as she screams of pain* YAH! YEARFGH! OOOH! MOMMY! DAH! *All animals returns to their cages after beaten Cassie up* Winslow: Hm... *Scratch Cassie on butt* Cassie: YEOW! YEOW! What was that for? *Winslow laughs* *Everybody leaves zoo* Sparklez: That was fun as well! Lizzie: Yeah animals are so cute! TorqueDawg: Not a bad idea actually! ;) I loved in there! Cassie: Grrr.. OK! Fine! Idk what now, fine i wanna go home! Dan: WHAT!? Come on Cassie, we had alot of fun! Stampy: Yeah, ya sure ya don't... Ah... Ya don't, ok ya don't wanna... Ya don't wanna tho visit that cool scary mansion over there? *Points at it but isn't shown yet* Cassie: Huh? What? :O *Looks at mansion and NOW is seen yup* Oooh... So cool! Alright, who wanna go!? Sparklez: She now asks... She now asks so she raise hand? Ok fine, fine *Raises too like everybody else yup even Winslow* Cassie: Good heh heh! *Later inside, the others are more amazed then scared* Cassie: It is scary huh is it? Sparklez: Nope, cool! Stampy: Yeah! Stacy: I can almost live here! TorqueDawg: I am not scared! *Cross arms* Arms are for protection! ;) Heh wink! Cassie: Now Winslow!... Winslow? :O Where is Winslow? Stampy: Idk? *He and everybody else shrugs, Winslow is leaving without them* Cassie: W... Winslow!? *Falls down stairs* Cassie: WAAH! Sparklez: Cassie ya ok? Cassie: NO! No no! ;( Ow! TorqueDawg: HAH HAH! TorqueDawg is happy! XD Lizzie: Rude! ur rude! TorqueDawg: Oh good, goodie, i am so insulted, NOT! Not i am obviously not! Sparklez: TorqueDawg, behave pls! *Stacy steps on a button which triggers arrows, so some arrows hit Cassie* Cassie: OW! *Then Stacy steps on another button by mistake, triggers lava* Cassie: *Lava on her hat* Huh? *Looks up, she is on fire!* WAAH! *Stacy steps on another one, then steps on last one* *Water falls on Cassie's head* Cassie: Phew, thank gosh! *The last button triggers the house to spit everybody out btw* Everybody (Even Cassie): WAAAH! *Falls down on ground* Cassie: Ugh! *Winslow appears* GASP! WINSLOW! :D *Hugs Winslow, is cute with Winslow maybe i guess it is XD* Winslow there ya are! Everybody else, very charmed everybody: Awww! <:) *Except TorqueDawg, except him XD* TorqueDawg: *Crosses arms or yeah eh so k* BAH! Sparklez: Jerk? TorqueDawg: Meh shut up! Hmph! *Winslow licks Cassie, little did they know btw Winslow had another button with him, he step on it by mistake k and eh by mistake, the mistake happens eh heh?* Winslow: HUH!? *Lol looks up in sky lol, oh lol lol* UH OH! :O Lah! *Runs away* Cassie: What? *Looks up, anvil falls on her head* GAH! *Faints* TorqueDawg: HAHAHAH! XD That is funny! *To be continued, end of part 2!* Category:Blog posts